Airborne
by Sarah Bieir
Summary: The time for Hogwarts has come around again for the next generation of our beloved charcters. They will experience stress, pressure, and political angles of school as they climb their way to the top.
1. Potter Newbie

Miranda Potter, daughter of Harry and Cho Potter, walked up to the where the platform would be. Then Heather Weasely walked up to Miranda.

"Hey! I'm Heather Weasley. You know we met at a party or something. I think your father, Harry, was hosting it. It was just any old party I think. Anyways so you're starting this year? Don't worry you'll have lots of fun. Hogwarts is just that," said Heather. She smoothed out a wrinkle on her new cloak. She was nervous meeting new friends.  
  
Miranda could tell she was Weasley by the red hair. But what was different was she didn't have hand me down robes, probably because Ron had a great job at Gringotts. Also she was different by Hermonie's green eyes that she inherited. Boy, the Weasleys had a whole new generation ahead of them. "Yeah, I remember, Heather... 'Little' Heather?"

Also awaiting the train stood Lynn Wood. Although this young 12 year old was only that, 12, she was known pretty well around school by everyone, mainly because of her personality and Quidditch abilities. She had a small grin on her face. She could not wait to get to school and see everyone--and play quidditch.  
  
Lynn turned to see two others. Being as social and friendly as she was to strangers, she approached them both. "Hello."

"Hi, Miranda Potter."

Lynn shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Miranda. I'm Lynn. Lynn Wood," She said, nodding. She then turned to Heather. "And....You must be Heather Weasely."

"Hi. I am Hermonie Granger and Ron Weasley's child. Aren't you in my house? We worked on that essay together for Snape. That so much fun! It was the first time I ever got an E on Potions. To tell you the truth I'm just average in it. I watched you play Quidditch, you're pretty good," said Heather. Many freckles were dotted across her face. Also the Weasley hair was so obvious on her head. "I can dye my hair if I want to. But I don't. People know me better this way."

Lynn searched her memory, and then nodded. "Oh yah! I remember now. We worked all night, cause we kept goofing around. I haven't had that much fun with Potions in a while...Thanks. I love playing Quidditch, it's my life."  
  
The train pulled up. The trio walked aboard, trying to find the best seats. They walked into an empty compartment and sat.

"Anyways hello. You're from Ravenclaw? Aren't you their amazing seeker? You're awesome!"

"That. You're father's Oliver Wood, right?"

Lynn grinned, nodding. "Yep. He plays professional Quidditch now. He's been doing it since he graduated Hogwarts." Lynn really didn't want to sound like she was bragging.  
  
"And my Mum's Alicia Wood." She then paused for a minute. "I know who your parents are Cho Potter, and the ever famous Harry potter." She then turned to Heather. "And your Mum and Dad are Ron and Hermoine Weasley."

"My dad's dead."

Lynn blinked. Miranda seemed to be so blunt about it. Of course, Lynn knew of Harry's death. Oliver and Alicia were devastated about it.  
  
Lynn decided to change the subject. "Are you two into Quidditch, or on a team?"

"I'm a seeker for Ravenclaw."

"Awesome." She said, smiling again. No wonder why she was so known, she was very friendly. "If you didn't know, I'm the Gryffindor Keeper. I made it last year, my first year at Hogwarts."

"I wish my dad was able to see me."

"What happened to him?" asked Heather. Lynn sent her a worried look. She knew exactly what happened, but kept quiet.

"He was suppose to be on a mission with Ginny Weasley until he was supposedly killed by Voldermort. Voldermort murdered him the same way he murdered my grandsparents." Lynn bit her lip. She fidgeted. Miranda had tears running down her face. "I miss him a lot."

"That's terrible. Nobody told me. Ron should've told me at least," said Heather. Miranda tried to wiped away her tears, but they kept coming.

"It's alright." She said. Lynn looked about for a distraction. "Erm," but she needn't look far. The candy trolly stopped. Lynn took out a bunch of coins and bought at least half the cart. She spread it out. "Dig in."

"Yum," said Heather.

Lynn tossed Potter a chocolate frog. "Eat up!" She said. She took a bag of jelly beans, careful to not eat boogie flavor, or liver for that matter. "Once I'm pretty sure I got dung, and dirt," She said, giggling. Miranda ate the frog. Her card was Harry Potter. Miranda started to cry again. Lynn muttered, "Oh great. Listen Miranda, crying won't help. He wouldn't want you to cry."

"You're right." Miranda pulled the book that Harry got from Hagrid. She turned to the page where it had Harry, Ron and Hermione.


	2. Grand Feast

Kyle opened the doors and sat down next to them. "Damnit! I was placed as a Prefect.... Those people don't let me rest! Foruko Tika cast a boogy charm on Florinda Doris because Florinda took a green jelly bean, which looked like an apple one, but it was a booger one and Foruka ate it...Oh jeez!" said Kyle as he looks up at Marinda.

"Yep this your first year at Hogwarts. Don't worry your lucky!" chuckles Kyle. "I'm the Gryffindor perfect and believe me its nice to have perfects as brothers."

He suddenly heard a vomiting sound "THat must be those vomiting candys..." sighed Kyle as he went out of the cabin and said something as all the vomit in the floor disappeared. He took out a napkin out of his pants and gave it to the person who vomited.

Klye went back to the cabin and said "Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself I'm Kyle Potter, 5th year Prefect or Miranda's older brother..."

Lynn looked up. "I know you, you know me." She said, sticking out her tongue. They were both on the Gryffindor team.

"Kyle."

"Oh Yeah! Your the one who got hit by the umbrella last year, ouch...." said Kyle "And Yes what is it Miranda??

"Mom, told you not to bother me."

"Hmmmm Miranda.... I have too if you behave badly. I'm a Perfect! Besides I'm not bothering you," said Kyle to Miranda as he saw Lynn shivering he took off his coat and gave it to her.

"That was not funny! It was my first game, and first Year, and I got hit by an umbrella! But at least we won the game."

"Hey I wasn't laughing at you," chuckled Kyle "But you did save many goals."

"Save many goals? That's my job. I let one in."

Suddenly the train stopped everything went cold. The lights went out. The window was starting to be covered in ice. Kyle picked up his wand. "Damn dementors! Third time in a row and they check out train. If anybody feels like Happy thoughts are being sucked away from them, tell me. My dad taught me the Patronus," said Kyle.

Lynn rolled her eyes back as she heard the Dementors rattling breat. No....no! "No!" The last thought escaped her lips. Lynn gripped the seat until her knuckles had no color left at all. One dementor looked into the cabin.

The dementor just walked past the cabin. The Dementor left the train as all the clouds and thunders disappeared and grass and sun appeared. They drove till the night when they arrived at Hogwarts.

Everybody went out of the Train. Kyle said Bye and left the train. He strode in front of all the Gryffindors as they gathered near him. When everybody was there they went on carriages to Hogwarts. They were all lead by Kyle to the great hall were everybody sat and waited till the first years could come and be told into which groups they go. Kyle said good luck to Miranda after he left the train. Miranda went with Hagrid on the Canoes.

Meanwhile Heather and Lynn rode in the carriages, talking.  
  
At the Great hall they sat. A swarm of students crowded to say hello and such to Lynn. Being on the Quidditch team helped your social status quite a bit...

Lynn could have suffocated from her many 'fans'. Finally when Dumbledore called everything to order, they had to go back to their seats.

"At first I want to show you our new and fresh Perfects! They were picked out very carefully." Dumbeldore grinned. "At first form Ravenclaw are George Duoblug and Kate Yulie.." Everybody applauded. "For Gryffindor our Perfects are Kyle Shafran and Lilly Gorge" A lot of girls form Gryffindor started to hug Lilly. Truly Kyle thought she was kind of cute.

"Slytherin perfects are Sue Jordans and Derick Ronalds!" Many Slytherin's cheered. So did Lynn. She was friends with practically everyone. She even quickly ran over to hug them both.  
  
"Hufflepuff Prefects are Mari Fredricks and Harold Shenik!" Lynn did the same as she did for the others.  
  
"Lynn Wood, please sit!" Dumbledore said, but there was a happy twinkle in his eye. Lynn waved enthusiastically and sat, other laughing at her. She could be one of the biggest clowns a lot...

Miranda walked into the hall. Lynn whistled at Miranda, making her look Lynn's direction. She waved, giving her a thumbs up. Miranda smiled.

Once the sorting finished, Miranda was placed in Gryffindor with Lynn and Heather. Like she did to everyone, Lynn practically tackled Miranda. Sometimes her high spirits were a tad bit too high....


	3. Early Morning Blues

Vlad shoke hands with the new Gryffindors and talked to them. Kyle smiled and whispered to the new Gryffindors "At least I didn't get hit with an umbrella on my first year."

Lynn heard that. She giggled and hit him on the head. "You twerp!" The second year said. A lot laughed with her, mainly those who had been there to see her get hit.

"She was in the Hospital Wing for a while. She thought she was in there for three days when she was only there a couple of hours," said Heather.

"Well that umbrella's top was pointy! It left a scar on my stomach where it hit! Wanna see?" Lynn began lifting her shirt, but Heather stopped her. "What?" She asked.

"Hey Lynn come on. Last year, the Umbrella flew into me first but I dodged it or maybe you thought the Umbrella was a quaffle. So you went for it to not let it in and got hit by it," joked Kyle. "Just Joking! Just Joking!" said Kyle and sat down to eat.

Lynn stuck her tongue out. "I didn't see it till it was an inch away. I swear, the recovery was long and hard, ohhhh, I suffered..." She said, trying and succeeding in being overly dramatic.

"Alright, alright" said Kyle. She grinned and sat again, for she had been standing on the bench. She munched away happily at her food, glad to be back. "Also Lynn today's Monday right? Yeah, well, we Got quidditch Practice on Thursday" said the 6th year Student Kyle.

Lynn nodded, pulling the sleeve of her robe up. She pulled out a random inked quill and wrote, "Quidditch practice--Thursday" She blew it dry, then went back to eating, putting a sticky note in her brain to try and not get that arm wet.

Lynn, who was now running about to each table and saying hello to old friends, introducing herself to new people, was acting like she had consumed a bag of sugar. But then again, this was how Wood always acted. Finally she sat to eat, but talked on and on to those Gryffindors around her.

Lynn munched away. Once she finished, she zoomed up to the Gryffindor common room without another word to anyone.

Miranda zoomed up to Ravenclaw common room. Miranda fell asleep on the couch. Miranda shifted in her sleep. "No, no, please." said Miranda in her sleep.

Kyle finished eating and went to the Gryffindor common room.

Lynn hummed loudly as she unpacked, entertaining the other Gryffindors. She was making quite a performance out of unpacking, seeing how many stacks of clothing she could balance on her head with her eyes closed, walking around the room. The other girls laughed hard.

Kyle and the other boys were trying out a big pack of candies that transform or make you look like something that George and Fred gave him this summer. Kyle took a firy red one and ate it. Suddenly fire burst out of his ears and mouth everybody laughed hard.

Once Lynn finished entertaining, she slid down the staircase's railing, hopping down a few feet before the railing ended. She ran out the door, hoping to find someone she might be able to bother. She sang a tune she had made up as she went, swinging her arms merrily. Finally, after about an hour, she arrived back at her common room and sank into a chair, wiped.

Yawning, Lynn curled up in a tight ball. Since she was so small, she could comfortably sleep like this in the chair, so she did so, twitching slightly in her sleep. She loved her life.


	4. Gryffindor Qudditch Tryouts

Miranda woke up.

Lynn stood, stretching and yawning loudly. Wendesday. She scratched her head, blinking a few times as she tried to wake up. She quickly headed up to the dorms, changed in to a clean uniform, and left for breakfast. It was really early, so she could beat the crowds of 'fans'.

Yawning Heather spilled her porridge once more. She sighed and grasped another until she saw Lynn sit beside her. "'Ello." Heather had her head tilted on one side taking small bites.

Lynn smiled, brushing her hair back. "Hey!" She said happily. Although it was early, she was able to pull of her 'I'm-not-tired-and-I'm-ready-for-the-day,-you-should-be-too' face. She slid a single piece of buttered toast onto her plate and munched on it quickly.

Lynn stood after finishing her single piece of toast. "Alright, I'm off," She told the girls and boys, winking. "See ya, Heather!" She called, running out to the hall. She was still hungry, sure. But she couldn't eat a lot.

Heather mumbled, "See ya! How can you be so cheerful in the morning!" Lynn heard it from across the hall.

Lynn only shrugged. "I dunno," She called back. "I'm used to it by now!" She said, clutching her stomach in pain. It wasn't a big problem, she was just still hungry. She then straighten herself out again and ran off, singing.

Heather gripped her friends' arm and pointed her to a side hallway. "Listen what to do you think if I wanted to join the Quidditch team?" asked Heather. She expected a laugh but none came.

Lynn pulled Heather aside. Being a Quidditch 'expert' and star, she needed to hear about this.  
  
"Well, what position to you like best? Maybe if you practice with me later tonight, with the rest of my team, you could prove to be Quidditch material. One of our members have left anyways," She said importantly, being the captain and Keeper.

"I'll try. It look so cool when you do a game!" said Heather.

Lynn grinned brightly. "Alright then. Meet down at the pitch tonight, ok?" And with that, she was off, a group of friends chasing after.

"Okay," uttered Heather when she was away. She slumped against the wall and let out a deep sigh.

Lynn skipped across the field later in the evening towards the Quidditch, her beloved Quidditch, fields. She sang a happy tune with her soft, yet enchanting voice, as she went, her trusty new _Lightening Strike 22000_ over her shoulder.  
  
Once she reached the changing rooms, she acknowledged that she was the first to arrive. Lynn then began changing into her Quidditch uniform and gear, lastly putting on a pair of weilders type goggles over her neck. She always had goggles handy, even at school. Why? She just liked them a lot. She would fasten them over her eyes before the practice started, so for now the hung limply around her thin neck.  
  
Lynn then sat, planning out how they'd practice today while she awaited the other's arrival.

Heather's long shadow streched across the lawn in the light of the dying sun. She sighed and took out a battered old wand that was taped over several times. "Lumos," she muttered in a tired, dried sort of voice. Her wand glowed in a soft hue around her for about ten feet.  
  
A wooden shed towered over with a rusted sign nailed to the sliding door. 'School Quidditch Equipment' was stamped into the very core of the molded over wood. Stuffing her wand into her teeth she used both hands to shove open the door. Inside all kinds of brooms leaned against tall posts that were stuck into the ground. She grabbed one that had helped her father's friend in his school days. A Nimbus 2000.  
  
Hefting a sigh she brandished the old broom over her head. She felt the wood of the broom and could tell it was steady enough. But what she was concerned about was if it could truly fly!

Finally when all of the others had arrived and changed, they sat, looking at young 12 year old Lynn Wood. She smirked, stretching out. "Today, after we practice a bit, we have a tryout. Her name's Heather Weasley. Not quite sure what position she's shooting for, though. Let's see if she actually has what it takes to be on our AWESOME team!" She said. "Now let's get out there." The team cheered and the filed out onto the field.  
  
Lynn fastened her sleek goggles over her eyes. The team rose and took positions. Lynn released the balls, blew their whistle, and shot up towards the goals. "We'll wait for her to arrive," She shouted out so everyone could hear her.

Heather's stomach dropped to the bottom. The other kids would probably think she stunk so bad she could only be fit to scrub their shoes. "Oh well, at least I tried." A blinding light flashed in Heather's eyes as the stadium lights filtered on. "Hi guys." She put on a cheesy smile and expertly put a piece of her wavy red hair behind her ear. "How ya doing?" Some whispers ran through the team. Most likely comments about her broom.  
  
"Great," she whispered to herself. Nervously she took a braided strand of her sleek hair and twirled it. Would she ever get over her fearb of these kids?

Lynn couldn't help but giggle at the broom, but soon straightened herslef out, the others falling silent. She grinned sweetly down at her friend. Flicking back a pierce of brown hair, the Keeper glanced about, then finally spoke.  
  
"So what position are you trying out for?" She called down.

"Why not chaser?" asked Heather. Her knees began to wobble because all eyes were placed on her. Sweating she lay the broom on the ground. Her freckles shone against her pale streaked face but still she uttered, "UP!" The broom spiraled gently into her hand making her give a tiny smile. "I'm ready when ever!" With that the freaked out Weasley kicked off lightly bringing herself into the sky about level with the Grffindor team members.

Lynn looked about her, catching everyones eye. "First we'll start with the basics, I guess." Lynn said. Zach, another Chaser, threw the red ball to Lynn, who caught it with her black-gloved hands. She smiled at 5th year Zach. "Thanks. Ok, Heather, just try your best to stay alert and-" Without warning Lyn thrusted the ball sharply at Hailey, who turned to catch it just in time.  
  
Lynn smiled at Heather, looking at the Weasley through her goggles. "You have to be ready for anything. Got it? Like what we just did. Be alert."

"Roger, captain," replied Heather with a steely grin. She fastened on her light leather gloves and pulled out her wand from her cloak. With a grin she waved it as a purple light erupted from it placing her hair in a ponytail out of her face. "Am I prepared for this better?" Placing her wand into a back pocket she gave Lynn a smile that showed all of her teeth.  
  
"So captain, when am I going to try to get the ball?" She gave another smile that revealed her purple rubber banded braces that were bound to come off soon.

Lynn grinned absentmindedly at her cockiness. But then again, all new try out people were like this, even she, Lynn Wood, had almost broken her own leg after slipping from her broom when attempting a save.  
  
She spun the ball in her hands. "You and our other chasers will go at it, we'll observe. Exept I'll be guarding the goals, when you try to score. We have to see if you have what it takes."

"Maybe I do," said Heather. She took out both rubber bands from her braces and stored them in her pocket. Lynn threw the ball straight into the air and Hailey reached for it but it slipped from her fingers in mid catch. Gulping Heather pulled the broom down and flew down to meet it. She was tewnty feet down when she finally caught up to it. Reaching one hand out while she caught it by mere inches. Pulling out of the dive she got hit by a bludger.  
  
"Ohh!" She cried and the ball went down to her fingertips. Gathering up all her courage she aimed her ball at Lynn and threw it.

Lynn blinked as she got smacked by the bludger, catching her slightly off guard as the quaffle flew towards the right mort goal. Lynn reached out, catching it by barely a few inched. The look on her face, even with her goggles on, showed that she was slightly impressed.  
  
"Next we'll do this while moving. But...did the buldger get you bad?"

"No, it more like surprised me," said Heather. She didn't want them to think she was a scaredy cat now that she had a chance of being on the team. Her chance of being on it increased because of her catching the earth born quaffle. So she wasn't as good as she thought. Oh well, Heather would just find a way to work around that.

Lynn tossed the quaffle to Cindy, the other chaser. Cindy urged her Starbolt 006 forward, shooting off swiftly. Heather was to follow. Cindy would throw her the ball, and Heather would atempt another goal. Lynn cracked her knuckles, a sickening habit she just couldn't leave behind.

Heather winched as her friend cracked her knuckles. Leaning forward her broom began approaching its speed limit. Catching up to Cindy she reached out for the ball. It came whizzing toward her knocking her in the face but she barely caught it.

Lynn giggled. Heather seemed to be a bit clumsy at times. Maybe it's her nerves. In any case, Weasley still seemed to be able to catch it, and approached her quickly. As Heather through the bright red ball, Lynn was almost sure she'd go for the left. But as Lynn reached out to the left, the Quaffle seemed to zoom away, at the center one.  
  
It went through. Lynn removed her goggles to watch the ball thud on the ground. Her green eyes seemed to show shock, yet deep down she was impressed. "Wait one sec," She told Heather, then her and her team gathered on the ground.

"Oh that clumsy catch will probably throw me off," whimpered Heather to herself. She chewed on a fingernail as her butterflies grew in her stomach. "Will they let me on the team? I don't think I'm good enough. I don't even know why I tried. Man, I'm thinking I'm stupid at times." She let out her breath in a shivery breath.  
  
"I did very badly." Heather hung her head as she said this. Her broom drooped to the ground slowly. It seemed to be an eternity before it hit the earth. Gripping over her head she began to make her way to the shed. She thought she knew the answer that would come from the team. For when she went to muggle school she never got to do anything. Like when she ran for Head of Student Council. That blew in her face!

The team gathered, all whispering excitedly. The beaters, Kaylie and Josh, were if-y.  
  
"She sure does slip up a lot," Josh said. Haylie nodded. "She does mess up quite a bit. But you know, we all weren't perfect when we first got on a broom." They nodded, it seemed that this was one of her first times on a broom. Lynn's first time on one was on her second birthday, as was Josh's.  
  
"I think she has it in her. All she needs is a bit of training." Remarked the seeker, Jason. Lynn nodded after thinking.  
  
"Well, who thinks she joins? I'm for it." Lynn told them. Jason, Josh, and Cindy voted for her joining. Zach and Halyie shrugged, but after a minute said that Heather might be Gryffindor Chaser material.  
  
"Yo!! Weasley!" Called Lynn wood, waving. She offered thumbs up as an answer, along with a wink.


End file.
